


「白迹/冢迹」「ABO」夹心软糖

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: ABO，PWP，3P
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 33





	「白迹/冢迹」「ABO」夹心软糖

迹部景吾膝盖一软，整个人就完完全全地栽进了白石藏之介的怀里。

“嘿，小景？”他听见白石低低地笑了一声，然后伸手揽过了他的腰使得他更贴近自己，“这么主动么？”

迹部将下巴搁在白石的颈窝里轻轻阖上眼，面对这位一向善于调侃的Alpha他往往都懒得开口辩驳。当然，也可能是因为此时此刻他的状况已经够糟糕了——在他等白石藏之介出现的这十几分钟里，Omega的身体已经起了不小的变化，腰肢渐软，甚至连后穴也起了些湿意。

该死的发情期，迹部混混沌沌地想。

他偏过头去，白石藏之介浅而微翘的发丝扫过了他的鼻梁，Omega的本能促使着他迫不及待地就将鼻尖凑近白石侧颈的腺体，绿茶浅浅淡淡的香气直直地顺着神经撞进了他几乎已经酥软的大脑。

“别、别废话，”迹部拉着白石的衣领，努力撑着最后一丝理智，“快点标……嗯……标记本大爷。”

白石藏之介也好不到哪去，他刚刚推开房门，就被一股浓稠的信息素激得一颤。本就有些甜味的朗姆酒香气氤氲，还夹带了似有若无的玫瑰的芬芳，撩拨得Alpha也有些抑制不住自己的天性，紧接着下一刻穿着浴袍、还带着湿气的金发的Omega就跌跌撞撞地扑进了他的怀里。

“……你也来得太慢了。”

语气竟是有些娇嗔。

白石刚结束晚间训练，还没来得及换下那件红黑间杂的运动服，就半搂半抱地拉着迹部翻身上床。U17的宿舍是一如既往的上下铺，白石在他们两个人纠缠着倒在床上的前一刻甚至还贴心地伸手挡了下上铺的床沿，怕实木制成的床板磕碰到自己怀里艳丽而柔软的Omega。

迹部此时的注意力被下半身愈发地空虚难耐分去了大半，却仍然注意到了白石这个不起眼的举动，“白石藏之介，你可真是……”他轻笑出声，随后轻轻勾着白石的脖子，轻轻吻上了他的唇。

“……可真是讨本大爷喜欢啊。”

迹部低语。

浮着玫瑰花瓣的樱桃朗姆酒的信息素像被丢进了深海的炸弹一般在白石脑内迸发，带了甜味的酒精掀起来的都是能把人完全吞噬的情欲。白石藏之介一向自诩彬彬有礼，此时看着面前那双湿漉漉的眼神也忍不住在心里低低地爆了个粗口。然而就在他刚低头衔住了迹部的唇瓣的时候，房间里响起了短暂但不急促的敲门声。

迹部景吾在他怀里忽地瑟缩了一下，他拉紧了白石的衣袖，朦胧又漂亮的眼睛微微瞪着望向他的身后，指关节用力到几乎泛起了青色。

“白石……”他的声音几乎轻不可闻。

白石察觉到了他的紧张，动作轻柔地摸了摸那一头金色的碎发，又吻了一下他的额头，然后才直起身，回过头看着刚推开房门毫无忌讳地释放着信息素的另一位Alpha，雪松的气息冷冽而带有压制性地在房间内漫延。

他搂着迹部的胳膊使了点力，把金发的Omega死死的固定在自己怀里，对着踏进房间明显不悦的Alpha挑了挑眉，露出了一个半是抱歉半是挑衅的微笑。

“好久不见，手冢君。”

自然而然地，在现在这个局面之下，Alpha之间无论是谁都绝对不可能先退后一步。手冢的信息素沉静之下暗藏凛冽，而白石却是一片升腾的肃杀和儒雅。

“手冢君，你请回吧。”白石脸上一直挂着一副温润的笑意，“既然你们已经分开了，那就请你不要再来打扰我和小景。”他故意把小景这两个字咬得很重。

手冢有些蹙眉，“我做不到。”他说，语气浅淡，似乎和迹部之间只是起了一些能忽略不计的小摩擦而已。

白石在心底轻叹一声，他能察觉到那股雪松的清冷已经越发锋利，若是真的要对阵起来他不一定会输给手冢，只是他现在毕竟还要护着一旁已经有些支撑不住的金发的Omega，始终是有着些顾虑。

“白、白石，你先……先暂时标记我。”迹部实在是受不了了，他觉得自己的大脑越发昏沉，发情期本就让他难过得紧，结果现在又有两个Alpha在他面前对峙，那两人的信息素简直像直接注射进他血肉里的春药一样，逼得迹部不得不颤颤悠悠地从床边站起身，拉过白石藏之介的胳膊，“本大爷……好难受……”

白石回过眼，对上的就是那一双水汽弥漫的蓝眼睛，他心里一沉，刚想把Omega拉进自己怀里，结果一旁的手冢国光反而是抢先一步，拽着迹部的手腕用了力地把人拖了过去，然后二话没说就低头咬上了他侧颈后的腺体。

伴随着迹部浅浅地一声呜咽，朗姆酒的甘醇瞬间在房间内炸开，带着樱桃汁和一丝的玫瑰香气过于浓厚，惹得两个站在原地的Alpha头皮都有些发麻。

Omega的气息实在是过于香甜，原本酒精的辛烈被樱桃汁的甜蜜冲散了不少，那一点点的玫瑰香只是点衬，却衬托着这滋味更加芳醇流连。迹部身上本就松松垮垮套着的浴袍现在也几乎和没穿一样，系带被拉开，领口滑落到肩部以下挂着，一大片白皙的肌肤少了衣料的遮掩，在灯光下仿佛更加光滑细嫩，直直地扎进了两个Alpha的眼中。

“景吾……”手冢的唇贴着那人白皙的脖颈，喃喃地叫着他的名字。

迹部太久没有嗅到过这股雪松的淡香，木质天生气息清澄且寒冷，和白石悠悠的茶香一样的浅淡静穆却又从根本上有所不同。他贴得离手冢如此之近，不自觉地就抬手圈过他的脖颈，“手……手冢……”迹部声音软软糯糯的喊他，然后在手冢的指尖抚过他挺立的胸尖后发出变了调的呻吟，早已经成熟的红樱被轻轻拉扯玩弄，迹部整个人都在轻颤，几乎已经站都站不稳，全靠手冢托着他的腰。

“后面，啊嗯，后面也……”腺体处的肌肤被Alpha舔舐啃咬，敏感的乳尖也被修长的指节抚弄，迹部已经陷入了深度发情的状态，Omega后穴难以言喻的空虚感几乎冲垮了他的理智。忽然另一侧的肩膀也被人咬住，肆虐交织的信息素简直要把他逼出了眼泪。

“对不起小景，我……也忍不住了。”白石从背后揉捏着迹部已经无力的腰部，口中极其绅士地跟他道歉，但是手指却顺着脊柱的曲线渐渐下落，果断利落地戳进了后穴。

迹部眯着眼浑身一颤，刚忍不住低吟一声，下一瞬间就被面前的手冢含过了双唇亲吻。

Alpha的信息素本应当针锋相对彼此牵制，然而白石和手冢两个人却在此刻达到了一个微妙的平衡，迹部景吾被困死在他们中间，清淡的松木和茶香压制的他只有完全承受的份，渴望被什么东西填满的欲望几乎要把他拖进了万劫不复的深渊。

“小景也很着急呢，就这么想要我吗？”Omega的身体早就做好了迎接性爱的准备，本就是为了润滑交媾所用的淫液已经打湿了穴口，白石几乎是轻而易举地就伸进了三指，黏湿的软肉早就等候了多时，在他刚挤进后穴的时候就一层层地缠了上来。

“嗯……你们别……”迹部的眼角已经泛了些泪光，往日里单单是一个Alpha就能欺压的他无力反抗，可是现在白石与手冢看来是铁了心地打算与彼此分食他。

迹部还从未遭受过如此行径，他本能地想躲开，却被那两个人钳制的无路可逃，残留的最后一丝理智也在身后白石藏之介粗长的性器撑开了穴口、碾过了嫩肉的瞬间烟消云散。

“唔……白、白石……”迹部自然而言然地想侧过脸，结果却惹得他面前的Alpha似是又不太开心。手冢捏着迹部的下颚骨，强迫性地扭过他的脸让他看着自己。

“景吾，叫我的名字。”声线低沉而不容抗拒。

“手冢……啊嗯……”迹部头脑发胀，顺着Alpha的气息凑过去就要索吻，手冢却躲开他的唇，只轻轻吻住了他的泪痣。

“国光。”手冢提醒他。

迹部被雪松的气息折磨的差点就要掉眼泪，本来身后的白石藏之介操弄他的动作就缓慢且用力，Alpha粗长的性器每次都能顶上花蕊，短暂的抽离之后又会狠狠地撞了过去，带了樱桃清香的酒精几乎都要倒灌进迹部自己的大脑皮层，就这样了手冢还要欺负他。

“……国光。”迹部攥着他的衣服，终于是委屈巴巴地开口，他被身后的白石顶撞的又酸又爽，伏在手冢的胸前就勾着波涛汹涌的蓝眼睛看他，绵软的嗓音几乎让手冢差点压不住自己理智。

白石从迹部的身后扶着他的腰，抽送着性器的时候低头咬住了迹部已经被玩弄的红肿的腺体，不甘示弱地注入了自己的信息素。

迹部被手冢吻的沉溺，又被茶香席卷，忍不住开始战栗，断断续续的呻吟被堵在喉间反复浮起又落下。

“那小景不是应该也喊我藏之介么？”白石在迹部的肩颈处留着淡红色的吻痕。迹部已经被他操得吐不出完整的句子，抵着手冢的肩浅浅地喘着气，他迷濛着的双眼偶然瞥见到了棕发Alpha唇边一闪而过的笑意。不等他反应过来，一只腿已经被抬了起来。

“呜……等、等一下！……啊嗯……别……！”

金发的Omega扶着手冢的肩摇着头拒绝，他本就塞满了性器的后穴口好像又挤进了一个指尖，这个时候迹部景吾才感觉到了一丝恐惧，他已经被情欲压得不堪重负的脑海隐约想起了曾经瞄过几眼的社会新闻，“不行……不要，会、会坏的……！”

“听话景吾，我不会让你受伤的。”手冢感觉到迹部扭着身子想摆脱自己侵入的手指，柔着声抚慰着他。

“是啊，小景以后还要给我生宝宝呢。”白石也笑，低头舔咬着迹部的腺体，慢慢释放着信息素来缓解怀里Omega的紧张。

迹部景吾眉尖轻皱，透蓝的眸子里噙着泪水，实在是一副可怜得不行的模样，他能感觉到自己的身体似乎是一寸一寸地被撑到了极限，手冢的动作倒是足够轻柔，白石也吻着他的腺体，酒香越发浓稠，几乎将他从头到脚浇了个透。

手冢刚刚把自己性器的顶端送进了迹部体内的时候，他和白石两个人都禁不住倒抽了口气。迹部低低地呜咽了起来，巨大的快感紧紧撕扯着他，后穴里满填着的两根Alpha的性器几乎摧毁了他最后强撑着的清醒。

“不要……呜……出、出去……”

等手冢尽根没入的时候迹部已经忍不住开始断断续续地抽泣，手冢想亲吻那双不停地滚落着泪珠的蔚蓝的眼睛，结果金发的Omega却像是跟他置气一般地侧过头，吻上了另一个Alpha的双唇，而白石藏之介也浅笑着接受了这份难得的示好，他搂着被两个人顶撞到几乎站不稳脚的迹部，用齿尖轻轻啃咬着他早已经被蹭到红肿的唇瓣。

Omega体内温软湿润的嫩肉一下接一下地吮吸着两根性器，紧致的触感仿佛是暗藏色欲的漩涡，引得两个Alpha几乎都沉溺其中。迹部光洁的前额已经渗出了点点汗水，他全身上下的敏感点都被那两个人故意地挑拨玩弄，腺体被一股一股地注入了Alpha的气息，胸前挺立的果实也被一人一个分好了似的拉扯把玩。

这场情爱实在是有些过于激烈，很快迹部那双透蓝眸子就有些失了焦距，呻吟的嗓音都带了些嘶哑，整个人也失了先前抗拒的那点力气，简直就像艳丽的性爱玩偶一般任人摆布。

分化完成的体质毕竟还是有着根本性的差距，Omega在情动之后本就容易透支体力，白石看着迹部实在是撑不住了，几乎是要彻底地瘫软在他们的怀中，蹙着眉在内心挣扎了一下，还是慢慢抽出了自己的性器，权当是他不甘不愿做出的退让的一步。手冢国光顺势把金发的Omega揉进了自己的怀里，力气过大甚至使得迹部觉得自己要被砸碎了融进面前Alpha的血肉中一般。

“景吾，我好想你。”

一向稳重肃正的Alpha吻去他滑过了泪痣的泪水，贴着他的耳畔难得直白地诉说着情衷。迹部几乎只剩下力气浅浅地喘着气，他撇过眼，留下不少或深或浅的印记的大腿轻颤，“本……本大爷不想听……”

宿舍内原本平铺齐整的床具被抽出来在洁净的木质地板上铺开，手冢慢慢抽出了自己的性器，看着滑坐在柔软的被子之上的迹部，也顺势半跪下来，拉过了他就要继续。Omega有些慌乱，他没料到这场令他几乎精疲力尽的性事还不曾落幕，忍不住翻身就想逃开，结果趴伏的姿态反而将未完全闭合的穴口彻底暴露在Alpha的面前。手冢轻而易举地卡过了迹部疲软的胯骨，一个挺身就整根没入，迹部瞬间软了腰肢，接着胡乱的求饶在Alpha开始抽插以后被撞碎成了不连贯的呻吟。

后入的体位似是更容易操到深处，手冢试探着在迹部体内开拓，顶开了层层叠叠的嫩肉寻找那个更加令人着迷的入口。迹部双手紧紧地攥着床单，直到生殖腔的腔口被手冢操开了的时候，他忍不住发出了一声小动物被欺负一般的浅浅的哀鸣。

“景吾，那你呢？你想我么？”手冢似是不满足一般地问他。

Alpha粗壮的性器操弄的迹部几乎忍不住开始有些抽搐，他伏下身，前额抵着手臂，挺立的胸尖蹭着布料，眼泪扑簌扑簌地滚落，打湿了垫在身下柔软的被套。

太深了，那根肉棒几乎都要搅乱他的五脏六腑，携带着雪松刺人的凛冽直直地捅进他的心里。

“嗯？”身后的Alpha没有等来想要的回应，伸手在眼前白嫩柔软的臀瓣上用力拍了一巴掌。迹部疼地浑身一颤，臀肉几乎是立马就泛起了一片浅红，落在手冢的眼里更是无比色情。

“我……嗯……想你，我想你……”

Omega带着哭腔，屈服一样地说出夹杂着呻吟的语句，却不曾想到满足了一个，还有另外一个自觉被冷落的Alpha也不是什么好惹的料。

“啊啊，小景这么说可真是让人伤心呢。”

迹部的下巴被人用指尖用力捏着抬了起来，直到他对上了白石那双微眯起来的浅棕色的瞳仁，混沌一片的大脑才惊觉到自己刚刚究竟说出了些什么。“不，啊哈，不是……藏、藏之介，我不是……”Omega慌乱地想解释，结果反而被堵上了双唇。

白石吻够了他，摸了摸那头有些凌乱的金发，动作一如既往的温柔，“但是我还是很伤心呀……怎么办呢？”语气里还有些轻柔的低落。

“本大爷帮、帮你就是了……”迹部景吾已经明白了他的意思，他努力撑着被顶撞的起伏不稳的身子，低头含上了Alpha挺立的性器。

温暖且柔软的口腔紧紧包裹住了最为敏感的地方，这感觉太过曼妙，更何况为他服务的还是往日里高贵的小少爷。白石垂着眼瞧着迹部的模样，碎发被汗水打湿了贴在额头上，眼眸里流着的情欲的海几乎要溢了出来，全身的肌肤都浮着一层浅粉，却衬托得他更加剔透玲珑。Alpha只觉得浑身的气血都在往下涌。

“咳，唔嗯……”迹部的后穴酸软又有些酥麻，嘴里还被另一个性器塞满，只能断断续续的呜咽，抬着泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛渴求一样地看着白石。他实在是累极了，好几次都支撑不住让白石的性器滑出了嘴边，牵连出了透明的银丝和遮掩不住的呻吟。

白石倒从来不会强制性地压着迹部深喉，他揉了揉趴在自己腿间靠着性器喘气的毛茸茸的脑袋，迹部还沉浸在刚刚手冢成结射精带来的快感的余波中，生殖腔被满满地灌上了Alpha的精液，连带着他自己也忍不住射了出来，然后就瘫软在了白石的身上。

终于结束了……么。迹部累得说话的力气都所剩无几，他刚轻轻地闭上眼，浓重的困倦便向他袭来。浊白的液体有些从红肿的穴口处流了出来，迹部刚迷迷瞪瞪地想着是不是该去冲个澡，下一瞬间他就感觉到自己的双腿重新被人拉开，炽热的性器抵上了不停收缩的穴口。

“呜……我不要，你别……啊嗯……”

Omega绵软的抵抗在白石挺身挤进他的体内的时候碎得不成样子，白石的动作幅度很大，性器每一次都是抽出到了穴口，再狠狠地碾压进生殖腔，撞的迹部本已经浅淡的朗姆酒香又开始氤氲起来。浅茶色头发的Alpha刚刚已经隐忍了太长时间，方才作为性事的观摩者看着金发美人被操成这样却不能插手已经足够惹他冒火，所以现在是独属于他的补偿时间。

白石低头狠狠咬着迹部侧颈后的腺体，胯下每次抽插都能带出淫啧的水声和肉体响亮的撞击声。迹部已经哭都没有力气哭，撩人的呻吟也变成了浅浅的哼叫，一副被欺负惨了的可怜样，他努力撑着眼，泪水刚溢出又被白石轻轻的吻走。等Alpha又往他的生殖腔里射满了精液的时候，迹部拉着白石的袖子，终于体力不支昏迷了过去。

白石也缓了一会儿才抽身而出，一旁的手冢已经拿着被子过来把迹部裹住。

没有人能不爱迹部景吾。

白石看着那头散落的金发想。


End file.
